


Обло, озорно, огромно, стозевно и лаяй

by Mister_Key



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, Comedy, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, fandom Antagonists 2020, Любовь/Ненависть, комедия диалога, мпрег, попытки убийства
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Патронаж беременности может быть весьма интригующ.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/þórr | Thor (Norse Religion & Lore)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Обло, озорно, огромно, стозевно и лаяй

— Проходите, мистер Лафейсон, мистер Одинсон, прошу вас. Кофе? Чай?

— Лимон с солёным льдом, будьте так любезны. Ого! Вы тоже извлекаете нужное из любого подходящего времени-пространства?

— Нет, это всего лишь универсальный магосинтез, но принцип похож, так что если вы хотите изучить…

— КХМ.

— Да-да, мистер Одинсон. Простите, отвлеклись. Итак, как ваше самочувствие? Тошнота, отёки, боли в пояснице?

— ОН ЕСТ МОЙ МОЛОТ.

— …

— ...

— …это иносказание, я надеюсь? Нет? Хм. Очевидно, плод тянется к ближайшему мощному источнику магии. Прогностический признак вполне благоприятный.

— ОБЛИЗЫВАЕТ И ПРОБУЕТ ГРЫЗТЬ. СДЕЛАЙТЕ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ, ДОКТОР, Я НЕ МОГУ В ТАКОМ ВИДЕ ПОЯВЛЯТЬСЯ В ВАЛЬГАЛЛЕ.

— Понимаете ли, вкусовые инверсии могут быть довольно странными, и это совершенно норма…

— ВЕСЬ МОЛОТ В СЛЮНЕ. КСТАТИ, ОНА ТЕПЕРЬ ЯДОВИТАЯ. НЕ ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ЗА ЧУДИЩЕ НОСИТ МОЙ БРАТ, НО… ЛОКИ? ЛОКИ! Я НЕ ТО ИМЕЛ В ВИДУ! НЕТ, ТОЛЬКО НЕ СНОВА КИНЖАЛОМ! НУ ЧТО ТЫ, НУ НЕ ПЛАЧЬ, Я НЕ ТО ХОТЕЛ СКАЗАТЬ!

— Мистер Одинсон, вы очень неосторожны. Бинт? Перевязку? Вы рискуете закапать кровью ковёр, а он мне дорог. Как память.

— ДА НЕУЖЕЛИ. 

— Мне стоило бы вырезать тебе печень и съесть сырой, но она так пропиталась сивухой, что я побрезгую. Как ты мог! Знаешь, надеюсь, ты прав. Надеюсь, я рожу второго Ёрмунгарда — или нет, лучше Фенрира, — или сестру для Хель, вот тогда… что это?

— Ваш новый амулет, мистер Лафейсон. Заряжен магией под завязку, на пару недель должно хватить. Видите ли, магически одарённые дети ещё до рождения требуют особенного внимания и заботы.

— Вы _мне_ об этом будете рассказывать! Я-то понимаю! 

— А вам, если только вы не хотите надорваться и ослабеть, нужны хорошие впечатления, режим и никаких — вы слышите меня? — никаких ядовитых зелий.

— …

— …

— Я и выпил всего ничего. Мой глупый брат не пользуется безоаром, а самсейские колдуньи только и мечтают, как бы его извести.

— ЛОКИ, Я…

— Пьёшь из всего, что под руку подставили! Мне пришлось поменять кубки и выпить самому! Мы не можем себе позволить дипломатического скандала!

— Зараза к заразе… хм. Простите, это было непрофессионально.

— ЗАТО ПРАВДА. ЛОКИ, НЕ ДЕЛАЙ ТАК БОЛЬШЕ.

— Я думаю, это всё-таки змея. Я хочу сказать, яд нисколько ему не повредил, кажется, даже понравился. Дай сюда Молот, я буду его облизывать и лежать на нём головой.

— …

— Знаете, мистер Одинсон, в свете последних новостей я бы рекомендовал сократить визиты в Асгард, а в Вальгаллу не ходить вовсе. Вы же будущий отец, учитесь расставлять приоритеты.

— И ТО ВЕРНО.

— ...такой прохладный, с лимоном… да уймись ты, асгардское отродье, не бей меня пяткой в печень!

— ХВОСТОМ.

— Хвостом. Тебе ещё не всё равно? Смирись, ничего путного у нас всё равно не может родиться. По определению.

— Хтонические чудовища тоже бывают счастливыми, мистер Лафейсон, всё зависит от семьи и воспитания, поверьте.

— ЭТО ТОЧНО. ВОТ ЛОКИ, НАПРИМЕР… ОХ!

— ...ещё бинта, мистер Одинсон?


End file.
